


午夜巴塞罗那

by Encalhado



Series: evanstan collection [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, Or not, im gonna rewrite the ending somedday, inspired by 'LA LA LAND'
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado





	午夜巴塞罗那

他们为了到底是要叫room service还是去酒店的露天餐厅吃饭而小小地争执了一番。最后克里斯让步了，所以他们多签了一份账单好让服务员把其中一份私藏，所以他们每隔十分钟就要对前来要合影签名的游客说一句“抱歉这是我们的私人时间”，还要忍受过强的海风，塞巴斯蒂安一刻不停地和乱飞的头发作斗争。

但塞巴斯蒂安撅嘴生气的样子相当可爱，克里斯想，这也不是个好时机说出那句“told ya”。

“他们的鳕鱼很棒。”克里斯切了一小块送到塞巴斯蒂安嘴边。

“我讨厌鱼。”塞巴斯蒂安能从发丝间看到克里斯那张令人讨厌的乐不可支的脸。

“我们赶紧吃完会房间换衣服，再去那个什么棒呆了的酒吧。要不得感冒了。”

“什么地方他妈的九点才供应晚餐！”塞巴斯蒂安愤愤地切着盘子里的火腿肉，陶瓷的盘子被刀子划得“吱嘎”响。

克里斯笑了，伸手帮他把一根头发从嘴角扯出来，说“When in Spain, do as the Spanish does.”

-

塞巴斯蒂安对欧洲一直怀有特殊的感情。他出生在欧洲，在欧洲度过了人生的前12年，他曾留学英国，对欧洲的小众文艺片抱有无限的憧憬。

至于克里斯，《爱在三部曲》向来对他意义深刻。

他们总说要去欧洲旅行，然而通告单永远比机票更早到手，克里斯又不愿意他们的旅程只是一两天的走马观花。于是他们一直拖啊，拖啊，拖到“欧洲旅行”更像是童年不切实际的梦想，和“成为宇航员”，“约会Sandra Bullock”一起堆在角落积灰。

但它们还是在那。一直在那。

克里斯坐在床上，想象着《头脑特工队》的画面，把它们一个个拿出来小心翼翼地擦拭，露出依旧闪闪发光的本质，Dodger一刻不停地上窜下跳，用湿漉漉的舌头舔克里斯的脸，倒是像极了电影里的冰棒，活泼乐观。East就只会趴在他大腿上呼呼大睡，说不定还会流口水。

East。Sandra Bullock。他那么爱他们。而现实中有太多事填满他的思绪，一不小心，他们就已经蒙上了一层灰。

他那么爱塞巴斯蒂安和Dodger，光是想到某天他们也会落在记忆的角落变得毫无光彩，和其他琐碎一般被遗忘，就足够让他恐慌症发作。

手机振动起来。塞巴斯蒂安给他发了一张在半个城市的一家影院的照片，海报显示他们正在重映《午夜巴塞罗那》。

“我们去巴塞罗那。”塞巴斯蒂安发给他。

“好。”

这次他们没有再拖，协调了工作，第三天一早，他们登上了去西班牙的飞机。

-

从夜店出来的时候天边已经泛起了白。

西班牙人有着非比寻常的热情，语言问题也不能阻挡漂亮的西班牙姑娘拉着他们去跳舞。身体的每个细胞都在吵着要更多的酒精和舞蹈，理智直到最后一刻才回到大脑。

他们相互搀扶着走回酒店，两人脚下都有些软，塞巴斯蒂安倚在克里斯怀里，仰着头，望着深蓝天空中的几点星光，说：“我们为什么不早点来？抛下工作，跑到异国喝个烂醉，忘掉那些操蛋的事？”

“忘掉，4 5个小时？”

“谢谢你提起它，克里斯。”

“明明是你先提起的。”

“嗯哼，我的错。”

“我没说这是谁的错，Seb。但是避而不谈不是解决方法，Seb，我们不解决它，它永远都在那。”

现在他们的脑子都清醒的差不多了，突然怀念起一小时前头痛欲裂的感觉了。

塞巴斯蒂安从克里斯怀里挣脱，两人对峙了许久，都没有要退让的意思。

“好吧。”塞巴斯蒂安抹了一把脸，让眼泪在流出来之前被手掌带走，而克里斯假装这一切并不让他心碎。“这不就是我们来这里的原因吗，解决问题。让我们解决问题，如果我们知道他妈的问题出在哪的话。”

-

朋友们都说他们能在一起这么多年是个奇迹，连他们自己也这么认为。

塞巴斯蒂安不信任爱情，而克里斯不信任自己。闲暇的时候他们窝在沙发里，一遍遍重温那些他们连台词都能倒背如流的爱情电影，几乎要把爱情能战胜一切的标语纹在心上。殊不知这些电影只是将他们的恐惧碾碎，揉进他们生活的每一个空隙。

把黄莲融在糖浆里，只会苦了糖浆。

他们总是争吵。但在最初，怒火即是激情，他们吵架，做♂爱，和好。然而多巴胺的消退也带走了激情，争吵只是争吵，巴不得把所有的疤都揭开，血淋淋地展现给对方看，好像这是唯一能证明他们还相爱的方法，好像这是唯一能证明自己还爱对方的方法。

我们真是有病。塞巴斯蒂安刚把克里斯抛在了半山腰的公寓，把自己丢在洛杉矶空荡荡的人行道上。

“我们都需要冷静一下。”塞巴斯蒂安是这么对克里斯说的。

说来好笑，塞巴斯蒂安从不说这种话，因为这往往意味着分手。塞巴斯蒂安从不主动提分手，他以为他不说，他的恋情就能持续的更久一点。但他对克里斯说了。他怕的要死，怕他们真的就结束了。他知道他只是仗着克里斯对他无底线的宽容和爱无理取闹，是个被宠坏的孩子，万一克里斯决定不再原谅他了，他就什么都没了。

塞巴斯蒂安路过一家很小的影院，展映板上贴着《午夜巴塞罗那》的海报。他忽然哭了。他拍下来，发给克里斯。

“ 我们去巴塞罗那。”

三秒钟之后，克里斯回给他一个单词。

“好。”

-

“Seb，Seb...”克里斯把塞巴斯蒂安拉进怀里，手指用力抓着塞巴斯蒂安的衣服，想让它们不再颤抖。塞巴斯蒂安一手搂紧克里斯的腰，一手抚摸他的脊背，他知道这样能舒缓克里斯的症状。

“网上说，爱情多巴胺分泌三个月最旺盛，通常有效期只有两年。”克里斯把眼泪全蹭在塞巴斯蒂安的衣服上，抽抽搭搭地说，“我们能不能，每两年就重新爱一次。“


End file.
